Aircraft engine leasing companies can have an inventory of (e.g., gas turbine) engines that are stored for extended periods of time between times when they are leased to an aircraft operator for example. In preparation for such periods of inactivity, the fuel must be flushed out of such engine and replaced with a preservation fluid that protects the fuel system to prevent corrosion or other damage that could be caused by aging fuel.
The replacement of the fuel with the preservation fluid is done in an engine test cell that provides power and an interface with various systems of the engine. Conducting fuel system preservation in a test cell can be relatively expensive in part because of the time the engine must occupy the test cell.